defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cities
The Enclaves of the Galaxy. Star Wars Galaxies Defenders of Peace The self titled city was established when the guild was created, as the numbers increased in the guild the city swelled. Located in Southern Rori, until its demise during the change. :Mayor- Everitt :Domiaq (Former Mayor) Vesanina One of the first cities to be placed in the Game, the city of Vesania was built for the guilds The Galactic Irregulars, The Long Gunmen, and later the NWW. As players from these guilds left the game, a member of the guild suggested moving in and taking use of his old guilds facilities which were otherwise collecting dust. With permission of TGI, The guild began moving some of its members here shortly after the loss of the city Defenders of Peace on Rori :Mayor - Darka :Kier'an (Former Mayor) :Ioo (Former Mayor) :Vortexala (Former Mayor) Dantooine Enclave Set up by Domiaq. Created in image of the Dantooine Enclave on the KOTOR series, area was scouted out over time and eventually deciding on a spot, a city was made. Slowly increasing over time to a the largest scale, it would see a temporary off shoot built close by set up as the Industrial Area. The Industrial area was merged back into Dantooine Enclave, due to the fact it was pointless having two struggling cities close by, when one could be made stronger and better and benefit the other if merged :Mayor-Vosraeba :Loola (Former Mayor) :Domiaq(Former Mayor) Corellia Enclave A small settlement established south of Daobra Gerful, and not far form the Agrilat Swamp. This was the first official sister city of the Defenders, the city saw moderate success, and eventually went unmaintained :Mayor- Srafa Mystic Lake While not an official city of the Guild, the home of Rebel PvP. Located next to the pvp zone in Restuss on Rori, was run by Bobla, a Mon Calamari Jedi who was apart of the guild. Used as the base point during the War with the guild IPA (Imperial Patriot Army) Members of the guild resided there to be close to the action. The guild was infiltrated in an attempt to take control of the city by Imperial Forces, the plan was uncovered and all that was lost was a guild crafting device which was replaced. :Mayor - Bobla Enlcave Another city that while not official still saw much activity. Placed on Lok, and run my Marah the aim was to create a full Role Play city and create a working quest system with players and NPCs using the story teller system. :Mayor- Marah Legends Difensore Baia Current Home on the coast of the Western Dantooine Sea, nick named Defender Bay originally until a final name was decided on, taken from the local dialect the name means protectors of the area. =Cities in The Old Repuiblic= With The Old Republic, there were no Guild cities, Instead we had a Guild Capital Ship, as that was the games version of Player Cities. The Guild Ship for The Defender Program was Named :Defender One Category:Guild Category:Star Wars Galaxies